ClusterFudge
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam, Jay/Matt, Jeri/Mor/Miz, Randy/OMC. Three shot. Matt & Jay have no room for the night & all the other boys have plans, so they steal one from Wes forcing him to stay w/ Randy. AU, OOC. DONE! Yay!
1. Locker Room Romances

**This is just a three shot & it is completed. It started out as a little drabble where I was trying to get inside the head of Wes my OC but the drabble just took off & Jeff, Adam, Matt, Jay, Mike, Chris, Morrison, & Randy all took the fuck over and this back & forth sex scene ensued (that takes place in the next chp) Matt & Jay don't have a room, so they kick someone else out of theirs. Jedam, Jericho/Mor/Miz, Jay/Matt, Randy/Wes. Every couple has sex. Fic takes place around the Rated-RKO days. OOC, lotta AU. Christian was not in TNA ever, Jericho never gone. Everyone is in the WWE & together for my own damn benefit. It's not massively important anyway. I own no one but the concept of Wes. All characters mentioned are owned by WWE, TNA, or themselves, esp their images & the bodies I use to cover in cum. None of this ever happened, it is every bit fictional. The characters are fictional and nothing is real.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ClusterFuck;<br>Chapter one/ 'Locker Room Romances'  
>Rated; M L (mentions of Hardycest, adult content) **

Sometimes he felt uncomfortable around them. So he mainly just stayed quiet and out of their way. He'd just watch them. Smirking to himself under their antics. This was one of those times, back in the locker room of a bunch of wrestlers with colorful personalities. Wes Myers stood against the wall, nestled deep inside his hoodie. He liked being here, but felt so awkward. They were all friends. Were all comfortable with each other. They had never shown him dislike or anything, but maybe he wasn't comfortable with himself to open up to them yet. They didn't act like they didn't want him here, and Jeff was his friend, so he stayed.

His hazel green eyes traveled over to Jeff Hardy. The man with the multi-colored braided hair was busy combing his fingers through his boyfriend Adam's hair as the taller blonde argued with his best friend Jay over hotel arrangements.

"Me and Matt can't get a room tonight, Adam. Please, let us room with you two?" The shorter hair blonde known to the wrestling world as Christian pleaded, holding his hands together and pouting his bottom lip. His puppy-dog face was nowhere near as epic as Jeff's- or Sam Winchester's for that matter.. but that had nothing to do with this moment- So Jason usually didn't get his way.

"No, Jay." The wrestler known as Edge replied curtly.

"But you have that whole hotel suite all to yourselves!" Jay reminded.

"Because tomorrow is our anniversary. We're celebrating." Jeff stuck his tongue out through a wide perverted grin.

"That's right. We'll be busy." Adam smiled proudly.

"Fucking." Jeff added jovially, just in case they didn't get the gist of what them being 'busy' meant.

Matt covered his eyes. "I did not need to hear that. Jay, we're rooming with someone else."

"You're such a prude." Jeff huffed, twirling a strand of Adam's hair around his finger.

"No one, Jeff- I mean, no one- wants to think about their brother.. doing.. that! Let alone listening to it!" Matt shook his head with a grimace.

Jeff shrugged. "Unless your brother is as hott as me." He smirked. He also stood and gave a little wiggle and twirl and Matt sighed.

Jay turned to Matt. "I can't argue with him there.. Ow.." He rubbed his shoulder where Adam had smacked him. "What?"

"Quit fucking my Jeffy with your eyes."

"But I wasn't..!"

"I saw you." Adam pointed.

"But I didn't.."

"I know you." Adam glared.

Jeff just chuckled and pulled Adam closer to him, before nuzzling his face in the glaring blonde's neck. "Aweh, Addy. He was being fucked _by_ my eyes. He couldn't top me."

Wes rolled his own eyes. Jeff wasn't known for making sense. But they were all used to it.

"You're not _Hardy_ enough to dominate me." Jay answered, folding his arms.

"Only I am." Matt said proudly.

Jeff scoffed. "Puh-lease. I'm more Hardy than Matthew is. I taught the boy everything he knows."

"Ooh, that sounds kinky." Adam giggled.

Matt twitched visibly. "Jeff! You're gonna start rumors!"

"Again." Jay muttered.

Wes's ears perked up. He had only vaguely heard mention of the Hardycestuous rumors here and there. It was quite the interesting subject.

Jeff rolled his eyes that time and stretched back in his cubby hole seat, arm going around Adam's chest as the blonde laid back and snuggled back into him. "Childish morons."

"Hey, ass clown. Is it true you popped Matthew's cherry?" Chris Jericho asked Jeff as he popped his head inside from the conjoined locker room, his boyfriend/protege/mini-me Mike Mizanin behind him and peeking over his shoulder.

"Ugh, go away, Chris. No one asked you to input." Matt groaned.

"No one ever does. He just does it anyway." Jay added and Jericho tossed a towel at his face. Jay tossed it away as if it were diseased, made a disgusted face and started wiping himself off with his hands.

"Fuck you." Jericho said, strutting on inside and having himself a seat in one of the steal chairs, Mike following him. He stood behind the spikey-haired loud-mouth and started rubbing his shoulders.

"You wish you still were." Jay smirked knowingly and Jericho twitched.

"Anyway.. ugh, Reso.." Chris scoffed. "Matthew?"

"I still have my cherry, thank you." Matt gave a look and crossed his arms.

Jay stared at his lover. Lips parted and tongue curled up like he wanted to say 'liar'. Jay closed his mouth and sunk back into his cubby hole. He pointed and silently nodded. Making a little mental note.

Matt blinked and shrugged. "What? What did I say?"

"I know that look." Jericho said, wide-eyed. "It means you are not getting any tonight."

Jay shook his head and waved him off with his hand.

"Maybe for awhile." Jericho added.

Mike 'oohed' and Jeff laughed while Adam shook his head.

"You know Jay's body language?" Matt asked annoyed.

Jericho nodded. "We were together for two years. Of course I do."

Matt huffed, even more annoyed as he drug a hand down his face. "Fine! Jay took my cherry! Are you happy?"

A sick little smile crept up on the side of Jay's lips. "Now that you screamed that for the entire roster to hear; Yes." He kissed a grumbling Matt on the cheek.

Naturally Jeff and Adam had burst out laughing. Tears had formed in Jeff's eyes and Adam was holding his stomach. They held to each other for support from their giggle fit.

"Oh, shut up. You two don't even swap." Jay muttered.

"You don't know what we do." Adam giggled. He took a couple of breaths to calm down.

"Oh, haha. This is well and great and all, but we still have a problem about finding a room." Matt reminded.

"And we still have the problem of getting back to our _nice comfy hotel suite_ and curling up naked in front of the fire." Jeff added, pushing Adam off him and standing up before taking Adam's hand.

"So, sleep in your rental car." Adam grinned as Jeff helped him up.

"Meanie!" Jay shouted.

"No room for you two. Sorry." Jeff sighed in a faux apologetic tone as he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist from behind, his head leaned against the blonde's shoulder.

"But, we can sleep on the couch! We'll be quiet and won't bother you! You won't know we're there!" Jay protested.

"No. You'll just get all hot and bothered by hearing us and then you'll start up. Remember Roanoke, Jay?" Adam said as Jeff nodded.

Jay twitched. "Uh..? Lots of things happened in lots of places.."

"What happened in Roanoke..?" Matt looked over to see Jericho whistling, twiddling his thumbs and his gaze directed up at the ceiling. "Chris?"

Chris flinched. "Uh.. what..? Nothing happened..."

Adam put his hand on his hip as Jeff's arms fell away from him. "Nothing? Chris and Jay were rooming with me and Jeff one night."

"And me and Adam decided to take a shower.. to y'know, relieve some terrible tension." Jeff added, staring at his nails.

"It had been a week! We were on the verge of murderous and stuck in close quarters with Y2Jay for _way_ too long!" Adam defended when Matt tilted his head and glared. Jericho and Jay were glaring now! Adam tensed. "Jeffy! They're staring at me with their eyes again!"

Jeff groaned as Adam jumped behind him and hunched down, only peeking over Jeff's shoulder. "Anyway.. Those two horndogs heard us and we emerged from the shower to find them in the throes of passion."

"We couldn't help it! Have you heard you two? You're both very vocal and it had been a while for us too!" Jericho defended.

"It was not our fault you barged right in." Jay added.

"Uh, it was our room." Jeff stated.

"Why do I have to hear about my brother's sex capades? Even more so, why do I have to hear about my current lover's past sexual experiences with King Loud-Mouth?" Matt pondered aloud.

"Hey? Words! I have feelings too, you parasite!" Chris growled.

"Stay with Jericho and Miz." Jeff suggested.

Jay, Matt, Jericho and Mike all gave a collective "Hell no!" And Wes giggled.

Jeff glanced over and grinned. "Stay with Wesley. I bet you could coax him into a threesome."

Wes gulped and paled. He shrunk two feet into his hoodie.

Jay's eyes lit up. "Ooh, bet we could have lots of fun. Eh, Matty?" He nudged Matt playfully with his elbow.

Matt sighed. "Leave him alone, you guys."

"Yeah, he's wall-flower enough over there." Jericho added.

Wes tilted his head at the older male and muttered to himself.

Jay looked over at Matt and shook his head. "You really are no fun."

"Not what you said last night." Matt smirked.

More collective 'oohs'.

"Whelp, we're out. Come, Adam, I have toys.. Well, you'll cum later as a result of the toys." Jeff snickered.

Matt facepalmed.

"Ooh, do they vibrate?" Adam asked, following Jeff out the door.

"They do." Jeff agreed.

Adam giggled. "Awesome." And they were gone.

Jay blinked, fiddling with his shirt tail. "But we still don't have a room."

"Sorry, Junior." Jericho said as he stood. "But we're meeting Mor after his match. He's gonna be good and sweaty."

"And that means we have to give him a shower." Mike grinned, rubbing his hands together. "What fun." He shuddered, following his leader as they went to find their third in their relationship. Morrison was apparently in for a long night... Not that Wes was jealous or anything...

Just then Randy Orton poked his head in the door. "Hey, guys. You seen Adam? I wanted to go over something with him for our match tomorrow." Randy was Edge's tag partner in Rated-RKO. He was also Wes's little unrequited crush.

Jay had looked Wes's way and if he noticed the raven-haired man drooling or being weak in the knees, he kept it to himself. "Ya just missed him. Him and Jeff are away on their honeymoon.. I mean anniversary."

Randy chuckled and Wes melted even further into the wall. "There's a difference? Those two have been together so long, they may as well be married."

"Just call him on his cell." Matt suggested.

"Nah. He'd get mad and I'd rather not be on the end of a bitchy-Adam tirade. I'll see him tomorrow. See ya, guys." Randy waved at them before waving at Wes and the smaller male gulped as he was sure Randy winked at him.

"Bye, Ra-Randy.." Came the squeaked reply as Randy left. Wes exhaled and slouched. Surprised as shit he hadn't melted into a puddle of goo.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Jay asked and Wes glared at him in wondering if he was fucking serious. "He doesn't bite... Or do you want him to bite?" Jay smirked.

"Hey! I got it! Perfect idea! We'll take Wes's room and Wes can room with Randy!" Matt suggested. He was tired and quite desperate at the moment.

Wes's eyes got wide, he shook his head and started to protest.

"Yeah.." Jay bit his lip. "Who knows, one thing could lead to another."

"Jay, we're supposed to be looking out for Wes. Not getting him raped." Matt reminded and ignored Wes paling.

"Randy would never rape him!" Jay said with a hand over his heart like he was shocked. "Randy's a gentle guy! He believes in protecting kittens and bunnies and all that fuzzy rainbow stuff."

Matt rolled his eyes and got out his cellphone. "I wouldn't go that far. I've seen what Randy can do in the ring. It itn't pretty." Matt put the phone to his ear. "Hey, Orton, you got plans? Can Wes bunk with you for the night?"

They all ignored Wes waving his hands back and forth frantically and mouthing 'no'. Finally the black-haired boy covered his face with his hand and turned around to face the wall. He could not room with Randy. It'd be far too awkward. His life would be over.

-xx-

Wes blinked as he was shoved out of his hotel room with his bags in hand. Randy had agreed, since the couch in his room was a pull-out bed anyhow and Matt and Jay got Wes kicked out as quickly as possible.

"Now, you go be a good boy. Randy is room 308. Don't do anything Jeff wouldn't do to Adam tied up." Jay winked, patting Wes on the butt.

Wes turned and flipped his hair out of his face as the door shut and he heard the clicking of a lock.

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno why w me they always have rooming problems. I need a new excuse for why they fuck.. Wesley Charles Myers gets his name from my love of horror. Wes for Wes Craven (or Wesley off of the show Angel) Charles (Freddy Krueger's middle name) Myers (Michael Myers of Halloween fame) He's still majorly in development. This didn't go right into sex b/c everyone decided to sit around and talk about everything for too long. (smh) Sometimes I just let them talk. It was weird Miz didn't talk (scratches head) Next chp is nothing but smut. Three sex scenes all in the same chp. Cuz sometimes I just like writing loads of sweaty hott man-on-man sex. Luckily I got to showcase my Wesley in the 3rd chp. Hope no one minds. As anti-OC as I am (esp if you follow me on Twitter) I'm squeamish of it. Clusterfuck is supposed to mean like a thing were shit goes wrong or whatever. But I named it that not b/c of wrong shit happening, but b/c I had a cluster of ppl fucking. (logic at its finest)**


	2. Smut Parade

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, thank you. Adam likes Jeffy's toys :P PunkPrincess145, a younger brother should irritate the older, no matter their age.. Well, at least it's amusing when they do :) Mike needs to be quiet when his hero is talking, lol. I dislike the majority of OCs. Not all of them. Some have managed to entertain me greatly- like James & his psycho gang- I think I'm more comfortable w/ male OCs, but that's just me. Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, thank you! LadyDragonsblood, thanks. I like Adam & Chris by certain ppl in certain ways, I'm just not known for writing them. (shrugs) In my world, Jedam's canon. redsandman99, cursed rooming issues, lol. takers dark lover, it certainly is. Thank you, xD. Rhiannamator, Jeff's puppy dog face is epic, I'm sure Adam's most deff used to it. But he's prolly used to Jay trying to pull the puppy look as well. Poor Matty, he doth protest too much (smh). Nope. No shame at all. I think Daddy Jay's quite sexy when he's being all dominating. Adam would agree :P Jeff & Adam are so versatile. It really wouldn't matter who topped. They just love to play. Wes, silly boy, resisting the Misty threesome (tsk) Cheeseburger! XD! Ew, fuzzy rainbow pops, lol. It feels good to be writing again. Thanks so much, Sweets. Your words mean so much to me. (snuggles)**

* * *

><p><strong>ClusterFuck;<br>Chapter two/ 'Smut Parade'  
>Rated; M L, S (fuckage, suckage, threesome, double anal, vibrator usage, bondage, filthy/catty pillow-talk)**

_Meanwhile in room 319._

"Yeah, slut.. wiggle them hips.." Mike purred, as he watched Morrison doing a little strip tease. He was sitting beside Chris on the bed and both men were simultaneously stroking each others cocks as JoMo gave them a little show.

Morrison stopped and tossed his shirt on off before glaring. "M'not a slut, ungrateful bitch."

"Ugh.. really..?" Mike sighed. "Just playing.. we're playing.." He defended and wet his lips. "Don't stop."

Morrison muttered under his breath before extending his arm and popping his hips as if he were doing his wrestling taunt.

"C'mon, baby.. let's get those pants off and see you wiggle that ass." Chris took another swig of GG, reaching over to pour some down Mike's bare torso and onto his cock for 'lube'.

"Hey, these pants are Gucci!" Mike complained as it soaked into his pants.

"I know what they are, Mikey. And you should be naked." Chris murmured, leaning over to kiss Mike's neck as he twisted his fist around the younger male's now wet cock. "Besides.." He breathed. "I bought them for you.."

Mike licked his lips, shuddering as he felt Chris's breath on him, eyes still glued to Mor as their little glitter-doll unfastened his pants and slowly pushed them down his hips. Morrison had his back to them, bent over. He raised half-way up and looked back, giving a coy little smile and swaying his ass some. "I want you both in here.." He purred, raising up and arching his back, his ass sticking out so coaxingly as he reached up and ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it away from his face.

Both Chris and Mike stopped and swallowed at the proposal. Chris eyed his bottle of GG. "We have lube, right?"

"Gawd I hope so." Mike groaned, squeezing Chris's cockhead and making the blonde moan.

Morrison spun around and ran his hands down his torso and to his thighs, bringing them up to crotch as he wiggled his hips back and forth. He tossed his head back when his fingers drug along his cock. He was half-hard already and watching Mike and Chris jerk each other off while watching him was not helping... but oh, fuck.. it was definitely helping. Mor licked his lips. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed, looking up with a seductive smile. "One of you can fuck me while I suck the other off.. Who gets my tight little ass first..?"

Chris and Mike shared a look before releasing each other and pounding their fists in their palms. "One, two, three."

"Dammit." Mike muttered in defeat.

"Ha!"

"Fucking Rock. Should've picked Scissors."

"Paper covers Rock, junior." Chris proudly proclaimed, putting his hand over Mike's fist like he was wrapping his "Paper" around Miz's "Rock".

Morrison slouched. "What? Is my fucking mouth not good enough?"

Both Mike and Chris blinked.

-xx-

Adam arched up on all fours, his fingers curling in the sheets. His head fell forward on the pillow before he raised up and shook his long blond hair from his eyes. "Uhm.. gawd.. just.. deeper.. please.." He pleaded as Jeff twisted the vibrator in and out of him.

Jeff swatted him on the ass and pulled the vibrator out, running it over Adam's lube covered pucker before running it down to Adam's taint. "You just want me to hit that magic button so you can cum."

"I won't.. I pr-promise.." Adam gasped, eyes closing tightly shut as Jeff moved the vibe down to his balls.

"Liar.. you did last time." Jeff smirked, leaning down to lick across Adam's pucker (the lube was strawberry flavored, of course) as he gently touched the vibe to all of Adam's sensitive areas.

"You were.. oh, gawd.. jerking me off that time.. please.. I'll be a good boy.." Adam whimpered and started nibbling on his lip.

"Mhm.." Jeff licked his lips, admiring Adam's naked form as he took in each and every curve. "But I like you bad.. then I get to punish you." Jeff giggled, pushing his thumb inside of Adam's hole and probing it in and out.

"I'll suck you off in the car.. I'll let you drive so I can suck you off.." Adam pleaded.

Jeff tilted his head and considered this as he took the vibrator away. "Fine.. but no bitching." It wasn't like it massively mattered what the bargain was. Him and Adam always had wild kinky sex. But he could never deny his precious in need. Jeff shoved the vibrator back in and turned it up. He wiggled it around and found Adam's prostate, letting it lay up against it and buzz.

Adam arched up, bucking frantically back into it, writhing and being driven so wonderfully insane. "Oh, fuck.. gawd.. Jeff.. that's it.. uhm.. shit! Jeff!" Adam shuddered violently, eyes rolling backwards as he came.

"Dammit, Adam! You lying little shit!" Jeff scolded as Adam collapsed forward, blissfully not caring.

Jeff held up his handcuffs. "Of course you know what this means."

"I'm in trouble?" Adam murmured.

"Oh, yeah."

"It was so totally worth it." Adam smiled.

-xx-

Matt and Jay lay kissing on the bed. They had stripped down and were enjoying the feel of each others skin and just being close. Matt kissed down Jay's neck and chest.

Jay lay back, groaning as Matt's lips explored him. "Wait.." He panted, heatedly. "Let me go down on you first since.. I wanna top.."

Matt raised up and quirked an eyebrow at his lover. "You topped me one time, do you think that makes you a pro?" He grinned.

"Twice. You were drunk that one night and don't remember." Jay reminded, licking his lips.

Matt shrugged and flopped back down on his side of the bed. "If you think you can." Eh, it'd be worth it to get Jay's mouth on him anyway.

Jay gave him a look before leaning over and shoving Matt back. "Let me show you how a _pro_ does it, _Sweetie_." Jay grinned, kissing his way down Matt's chest.

Matt grinned back, wobbling his head. He hissed when Jay bit his side. "Hey, no biting, you.. you.."

"I would not finish that or insult me, Matthew Moore Hardy." Jay warned and all protest Matt had died on his breath as Jay engulfed his cock, sucking him quite expertly. Course Jay would often remind Matt that experimenting with Adam and having a relationship with Chris taught him to be a excellent dick-sucker. When asked how Matt got to be that way, Jay would 'remember' that Jeff 'taught' him. Matt would remind him of the very real fact that he and his brother had never done anything. Jeff was his damn brother for fuck's sake! (_"Hardycest doesn't hurt, Matty. Cum to the dark side"_. Matt would gag as a reply.)

"Ah, yeah, Jay-Jay.. suck that dick like the cumslut you are.. you wanna choke on my big dick and swallow me all down...Ow.. bitch.." Matt growled as Jay's teeth scraped him. "Watch it." He warned, tugging Jay's hair a bit. "Don't be mean, baby.. I'm just playing.."

-xx-

Mor moaned around Mike's cock. He loved how his lover pulled his hair as his other lover pounded into him. And Chris was being hard and rough right now, smacking his ass and slamming into him at a brutal pace. They were all naked now and Mor was bent over the bed, his head in Mike's lap and Mike's hard cock crammed as far as he could get it in his pretty mouth. He was in the middle of two of the hottest men to step foot in the squared circle and that was how he loved it.

"Fuck.. Morrie.." Chris panted, wiggling his hips a bit before thrusting into Johnny's hole deeper. "How do you stay so tight..?"

Mor pulled his lips off Mike's cock, stroking it some as he lapped at the head. "That's my little secret, Chrissy.."

Mike raked Mor's hair out of his face. "Forget what I said.. whatever.. fuck.. oh, gawd.. his mouth is fucking magic.." Mike panted deliriously. He rested back against the head board. Biting his full lips and trying to keep from cumming as Johnny swirled his tongue around his cockhead, his fingers wiggling against his balls and teasing him. "Oh, fuck.. suck me, baby.. suck me so good and hard.. fucking love you.."

Jericho looked up from admiring his cock buried in Johnny's ass to pout. "I love him too."

Mike stared at Chris, pouting back. "What about me?"

Chris jerked his head back in response. "I love you too, you know that!" He squeaked.

Morrison rolled his eyes, deep throating Mike and distracting him. The room was obviously full of love. And it wasn't that he didn't love them both too, but it was interrupting his favorite pastime of being stuffed on both ends with cock.

"Oh, fuck..." Mike groaned, toes curling.

"Don't you cum yet.." Chris warned.

Mike whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably. "Can we switch then?"

Chris pondered that a moment as he ran his hands up Morrison's slender hips. "Only if I can fuck you while you fuck him." He grinned mischievously.

Morrison opened his eyes. Okay, he was starting to think his mouth really wasn't good enough...

After some moving around, Mor was on his back, legs held up in the air and spread out. Mike was between his legs and Chris was behind Mike.

Chris took a deep breath as he stroked his cock near Mike's entrance. "Okay, on three. One, two.."

"Fuck.." Mike grunted as Chris shoved into him, pushing him into Morrison who groaned so pretty and his eye lids fluttered. They were used to it like this. Chris and Mike would fuck each other and both would fuck Mor. Johnny didn't question it. He knew his place and just plainly liked getting filled and stuffed. "Fuck.. You ass.." Mike grumbled, wiggling his hips, shoving into John as he pulled off from Chris.

"Nope." Chris smiled proudly as he ran his hands up Mike's back. "Fucking _your_ ass." He corrected.

"Ass.. ohh... harder.." The younger man purred sweetly.

"Yes, please.." Johnny murmured, reaching around Mike's hips to grab his ass and spread him apart for Chris.

-xx-

The head board had no way to latch the cuffs. So Jeff had cuffed Adam's wrists together and tied a rope he had (he was a kinky bastard, why question it?) around the head board and linked the cuffs with it. Adam's hands were above his head and his legs were bent up to his stomach as Jeff thrust in and out of him.

"Jeffy.. gah.. please.. can't.. take.. please.. oh, fucking gawd, Jeff.. take it off!" He screamed, thrashing his hips frantically. Jeff had rammed the fuck out of his prostate and was now running the tip of the vibrator over Adam's dick which just happened to have a cock ring on it. "You're mean! Imma tell Jay.. Let me.. please.. it hurts, Jeff.."

"Big whiny baby.. I told you.. You promised and you lied." Jeff angled his hips, thrusting three sharp times right into Adam's magic button and feeling Adam shudder. Jeff held the vibrator on Adam's cockhead, using it to make circles on the sensitive organ.

Adam let out a feral wail and then sniffled, batting his eyes. "Please.. I'm sorry.. take it off me.. I'll be a good boy... your little angel.. You love me.."

Jeff snorted. "I love you, Adam. But I don't trust you." Jeff smirked, leaving the vibrator to run against the slit of Adam's cockhead.

Adam stilled for a moment, his eyes widening before he started to struggle, tugging and yanking at the rope till it came loose.

Jeff's eyes widened as Adam rolled him over and they fell off the bed. Adam hissed as he was impaled further on Jeff's cock, straddled over his hips.

"Fuck.. dammit, Adam.." Jeff winced. Now his back hurt and he'd have carpet fibers embedded in his butt.

Adam reached down with his cuffed hands and jerked the cock ring off before stroking himself with both hands as he started to bounce up and down.

Jeff cocked his head up and one glance at Adam and he wasn't mad anymore. Especially at how that long lean body arched and danced on his cock as Adam's head tossed back and his lips parted under all his little incoherent mutterings and sweet little whimpers.

"That's it.. fuck, Jeffy.. cum cum.. with.. fuck.." Adam shook as he came for the second time and Jeff groaned as Adam clamped tightly around his dick, helping him cum forcefully inside (and with) the blonde. Adam slumped forward, panting hard and sweating.

"You little brat.." Jeff panted.

"You feel so good.." Adam purred, leaning down to run his fingers through Jeff's hair.

Jeff glared at him, unimpressed. "Uh-huh. Get me off the floor."

"I got you off _on_ the floor." Adam cackled.

"You know what I mean! Adam... oh, you are so much trouble.. I swear, when you least expect it, that ass is gonna burn so bad.." Jeff was cut off by Adam's lips crushing against his.

Adam pulled back with a smack. "I look forward to it." He smiled.

Jeff sighed. "If I didn't love you.."

Adam giggled.

-xx-

Matt hissed as Jay's nails dug into his skin. "Fuck, Jay.." He grumbled loudly.

"What's a matter? Can't take this cock, bitch.." Jay taunted, pushing Matt's head into the pillow as he plunged in and out of him. He knew he shouldn't be pushing buttons. Matt's ass wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to bottoming. But he couldn't help but give some back. He wasn't a strict bottom and be damned Matt tell him otherwise. Jeri let him top. Fuck, Adam liked having Jay in control of him. Jay was capable. Oh, Jay liked bottoming to Matt. That wasn't the problem. It was just the sheer principle of the thing.

"William Jason Reso.. you fucking.. oww.." Matt winced as his hair was yanked.

"Yeah.. take that cock.." Jay thrust a little deeper with every word.

"Jay.." Matt warned.

"You like it.." Jay teased, sticking out his tongue.

"No.." Matt grunted.

"You don't..?" Jay stopped and blinked.

"Not that.. my hair.. stop pulling.. Murdock hit me with a chair earlier tonight and my head's a little sore."

"Oh, sorry.." Jay released Matt's hair and patted his head gently. "But don't mention Murdock's name while I'm fucking you.." Jay grimaced and shook off the thought before picking back up his pace.

Matt started to say something, but trailed off in a uncontrolled groan as Jay reached under him and started rubbing his dick.

"Like that, Matty.. like being my bitch..?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jason.. your precious little whore.." Matt mocked.

Jay groaned and shoved into Matt harder on the next thrust. He was pleased with that whimper he got. Oh, he knew he'd pay for this later. Matt would corner him in the showers or something and shove him against the wall and take him right there to show his pseudo dominance.. And Jay would love every second of it.

-xx-

Chris laid back against the head board as Mor straddled over his hips. Mike crawled on the bed behind him, slathering extra lube on his cock as he stood on his knees, waiting patiently and watching as Chris helped Morrison guide his cock into Johnny's waiting hole. Some groans and precious whimpers later and the two were joined, Mor's hands rested on Chris's shoulders as he started to move up and down, getting himself adjusted in their new position.

"C'mon, baby.. ooh.. need you both in me.. so bad.." Mor murmured, leaning forward and wiggling his hips as Mike positioned himself at Mor's already stuffed entrance. Johnny cried out as Mike started to push inside of him, digging his nails into Chris's shoulders and making the older male hold his breath.

Mike winced from the vice grip clamping down on his aching dick. They had both doubled Mor plenty of times before, but it always felt like the fit would be impossible.

"Oh, gawd.. fuck.. hurry.. just do it.. fuck me.. need you.." Johnny whimpered. Tears were stinging his eyes from the pain. But he was used to it and the pain was good. It lead to explosive pleasure that he couldn't get enough of. "That's it.. my boys.. oh, yeah.. both so big.. M'so full.." Mor reached behind himself, grabbing the back of Mike's neck and turning his head to meet him in a kiss as Chris sucked on his neck and collar bone.

"Fuck yeah.. you feel so good.." Chris murmured against Johnny's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him close. He groaned as Mor started bucking his hips, writhing back into Mike's cock and into his own. Dancing between them as they both stuffed him. Chris loved the feel of Mike's cock rubbing against his as they both fucked Johnny. It was amazing. It was.. it just fucking felt right.

Mike broke his kiss and leaned over Mor's shoulder to capture Chris's lips as he began to thrust. This was always mind-numbing. Threesome sex, hell, threesome relationships was an art. It had been him and Johnny once. He had even shared him with Punk a couple of times, nothing exclusive. Then Mike started showing the interest he had always had in Jericho, his idol. Morrison agreed and soon they all became lovers. Getting closer during their travels and passionate bedroom romances. Maybe it was love. Or maybe it was simply lust. But it worked so beautifully that it didn't matter what it was.

Morrison licked up Chris's neck. "One of you rub me... please.. M'so hard.. so hard for you both.. make me cum.." Morrison smiled inwardly as he felt both men nuzzling each side of his neck, both's hands fondling him, stroking and rubbing him. Of course, he loved having such power of both of them and making them want him and use him. It was the most awesome feeling in the world.

-xx-

After the fires had died down, two couples and one threesome each lay in their respective rooms.

Jeff beside Adam, his arm curled underneath him as the blonde's head laid on his shoulder. Some program about people getting hurt in comical ways playing on the TV as they watched and laughed at stranger's misfortunes.

Matt shaking his head as Jay's head rested on his chest. The smaller blonde was snoring lightly, completely zonked out. Matt kissed his temple. Maybe Jay was overbearing at times. But Matt would never trade him and he knew that.

Morrison snuggled happily between Mike and Chris as they panted and cooled down. Hands roaming over sweat-laced bodies in their post orgasmic bliss. The brunette smiled, perfectly content to be wedged between his boys as they drifted off to sleep.

In Room 308, Wesley rested against the head board, biting his lip. He smiled and pulled the bed sheet up to his chin, inhaling the scent of Randy and sex as he buried his face into it.

* * *

><p><strong>The MorJiz scene greatly inspired by Rhiannamator's 'Champagne Caress'. &amp; esp the line about Miz &amp; Jeri wondering if they could both fit in 'there'. The 'there' being Mor's ass :P That ass... damn.. I think they could ;D I love that threesome. It should be done more. I notice that only Jedam was allowed to cum... O.o Okay, I think today (May 3rd) is my Shezle's (JoMoFan-spot) b-day. I feel bad bc w/ everything that's happened I've paid no attention & she hasn't said anything (I don't think) & I know how I drove everyone crazy as hell on my b-day. So, Happy Birthday, Love. I wish I could've had you something awesome, but I'm working on you lots more gewdness. Love you bunches & am so grateful for your support. & if it's not your birthday, I'm sorry. But I still loves you bunches xD**


	3. Feeling Kinda Randy

**Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, thank you. Matt & Jay are always fun to write. I adore them :P redsandman99, (giggles) it was a bit of an overload. BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, only cuz Adam's a brat ;P Awe, I'm glad you liked the way I wrote them. Yeah, I hardly have Christian top Matt, it was about time I think. takers dark lover, definitely maybe ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>ClusterFuck;<br>Chapter three/ 'Feeling Kinda Randy'  
>Rated; M L, S (sucking, fucking, Randy in a towel, mentions of Adam being a princess & Adam stripping. This takes place during/before last chp)**

Wes took a deep breath before softly rapping on the door to room 308. What he saw when the door opened did not calm his nerves. Randy was wearing nothing but a towel, apparently fresh from the shower. Wes wet his lips, eyes following that little drop of water that ran down Randy's chest and abdomen, getting caught off by the towel in a last ultimate show of its death. What a way to fucking go.

Wes averted his eyes to the carpet, shifting on his feet and biting his lip. He didn't even belong here. Randy was this perfectly sculpted muscular god. Tanned, lean and incredibly tall. His icy blue eyes and his steely gaze could turn normal men to granite. And those strong tattooed arms, bulging. But Wes was some skinny kid who hung around wrestlers because his cousin was a security guard. He was some pale, gothic punk-rock looking kid with shoulder-length black hair who wore dark make-up and was dressed in a rock-n-roll t-shirt and skinny jeans under a baggy hoodie with sneakers. He didn't have tattoos or piercings and was squeamish of most things. But he held Randy in such a high power. The man was a freaking superhero. Wesley didn't even see himself as damsel in distress material at best.

"Sorry, Wes." Randy smirked and pieces of the smaller male died as he glanced up into that leering grin. "Just got outta the shower. Hope you don't mind. Come in." Randy held the door, ushering the other man inside before closing the door back and locking it up.

Of course Wes just stood there. What the hell was he going to do? Was there even two beds..? Oh, right.. the couch pulled out to make another bed. That was good.. right..? No, yes. It was. They couldn't share a bed. The awkward meter was high enough. This whole thing was awkward.

"You can sit down your bags. Relax. Chill. I'll pull out the couch in a minute. Let me get dressed here." Randy moved around to his bag, pulling out a pair of boxers to sleep in. Naturally, Randy- the great pantless wonder- was comfortable walking around like this. He wore these little bitty trunks in the ring every night that left so little to the imagination and he'd probably been naked around lots of guys in locker rooms and showers. Randy could not possibly be shy of nudity around another guy.

Thing was, Randy noticed all too well Wes checking him out of the corner of his eye. Randy wet his lips, watching the smaller man as he slipped the boxers on under his towel. The towel dropped before they were all the way pulled up. He saw Wes gulp and turn his head. The raven-haired man flushed brightly and closed his eyes. Randy snapped the waist of his boxers as he got them up and Wes flinched like he heard a gunshot. Randy shook his head and picked up his towel, using it to dry off his short hair and get the water off from around his neck before tossing it to the bathroom floor.

Wes watched him as Randy made his way over to the couch, removing the cushions as he leaned over. Those thigh muscles bulging and that ass flexing. Wesley wondered how it would look in a mirrored ceiling reflection, flexing as Randy thrust down into him on the bed... Wes shook his head and willed the mental picture from his mind.

Randy pulled out the bed, groaning in the slight 'effort'. He grabbed the covers and the pillows next, tossing them on the bit of a bed. Randy didn't think it'd be too comfortable. "There ya go, Sweetheart."

Wes flushed again. "Thanks. Imma go get ready for bed now."

"Alright." Randy said, rubbing his palms together as he stalked around Wes and collapsed on his own bed. Randy deliberately stretched out. Putting one arm behind himself and grabbing the remote with the other. Randy shifted and got comfy as Wes got his clothes out and disappeared into the bathroom. Randy couldn't help that little chuckle that escaped him. His job wasn't to seduce Wes or anything. But he knew how Wes felt about him and why couldn't Randy play with that? Surely Jeff wouldn't mind.

Wes emerged a little while later in a baggy black t-shirt and red pants that had the image of what looked like little rubber duckies with devil horns and a cape on them.

Randy peered at the duckies. "Cute."

Wes blinked and looked down. "What?"

"The duckies. Seems.. I dunno.. not you.." Randy shrugged.

Wes glared and placed his hand on his hip. "Well, I like them."

Randy chewed on his bottom lip and grinned. He refrained from saying 'but they'd look better on the floor.'

"Do you like rubber duckies, Wesley?" He teased instead. "I bet you bathe with one. It's a zombie one, isn't it?"

"No. Dracula." Wes huffed, plopping down on his bed. Immediately he sunk down and the bed almost gave up and folded up and tried to eat him. Wes wiggled around. So this was how he'd meet his end?; Ate by a shitty bed in front of his celebrity crush. What luck.

Randy laughed as Wes struggled to get off the hungry bed. He got up and reached for his hands, pulling him up. "Careful. Damn thing looks like a death trap. Wanna share my bed? It's big enough for two."

Wes shook his head and sat up on the side. Nearly losing his balance as the bed tried to close again. "Ah, fuck it. I'll just sleep on the couch." Wes pushed his hair back and bit on his knuckles before looking over to Randy. "Can you help me put it back up?"

Randy sighed dramatically on purpose and folded the bed back inside the couch for Wes. Moments later, Wes sat down on the cushions. At least it wasn't going to eat him. Maybe.

Silence waged between them for a moment, before a conversation got struck up. Randy ended up telling Wes about his career and training. The smaller male just listened, nibbling on his fingers and his nails out of nervous habit. Occasionally Randy would be pleased to see he'd garner a smile. Which he admitted to himself, Wes had a pretty smile. Wes was pretty. A pretty little thing that should be someone's arm candy already. Once Randy thought that he'd end up wedged between Adam and Jeff like the deal Morrison had with Miz and Jericho.. but Randy guessed Adam made himself queen bitch in that relationship and another ass wasn't to take his place. But still, there were other suitors who could go after him. But Wes seemed uninterested.

"With as much as you love wrestling, why didn't you get started in it?" Randy asked.

Wes shrugged. "They'd eat me alive."

"Referee?" Randy suggested.

"Yeah, gothic boy ref. I can see it now." Wes rolled his eyes, but allowed a smile.

Randy laughed. "Goth Boy Ref. I like it. It has a nice ring to it. A referee with a gimmick..." His smile fell when he saw Wes suck his bottom lip into his mouth and look down. "Not that I'm saying you're a gimmick or anything."

"Right."

"Naw, come on. There are things you could do. You're very pretty." Randy swallowed as Wes turned as red as his pants. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "So.. you wanna drink? There's a mini-bar in the fridge. Are you legal?"

Wes nodded frantically and put his head in his hands.

The two talked more. They were not drunk, but the alcohol loosened the tongue a bit and made Wes seem more at ease. He stopped after a couple. "M'more of a smoker myself."

"Yeah.." Randy chuckled. Wes had located beside him and the alcohol was making him tingle a bit. "I need to quit that shit myself." He said of the smoking. "Adam told me so. He tells Jeff so. Says it's bad."

"Sometimes I think he's Punk with blond hair." Wes giggled.

"Punk's had blond hair 'fore. Nowhere near as pretty as Adam, princess little bitch he is."

Wes blinked. "Adam? Or Punk?"

"Adam.. no wait.. Punk. Punk's the princess. Adam's pretty enough to be a princess. Don't tell him. Punk just acts like one. Adam doesn't like smoking. He's just bitter cause he hates it and still has to kiss Jeff. He'd never understand. Punk tried to fuck me once. I wouldn't let him. He started that preachy shit he does. How does he ever get laid? Nobody is sin free." Randy rambled.

"Eh.. some mysteries are best left to the darkest parts of my mind, chained up." If he even said that right. He thought he meant 'the mind', but whatever.

Randy grinned and looked lazily over at Wes. The bit of a buzz and general tiredness (and horniness) was making him think things. He reached up and raked Wes's hair behind his ear. "I'd like to explore your dark parts." He whispered huskily, leaning forward and capturing Wes's lips with his own.

Wesley froze for a moment, his heart pounding and all the blood traveling south. This could not be happening. This was an awesome dream he was having and he'd kill the first person he saw if he woke up. Wes reached up and ran his hand up Randy's bare arm, grabbing the brunette by the back of the neck and moaning into his mouth as Randy sucked and licked at his parted lips.

Randy pulled back, resting his forehead against Wes's as they both panted in early arousal. "Don't. Tell. Jeff."

Wesley grinned sinisterly. "Jeffy knows I'm a bad little bitch."

Randy's eyebrows furrowed. "Ah, so you're not a virgin?"

Wes glared and pinched him on the side.

"Ow.. god.. kidding.."

Wes threw his shirt off and straddled Randy's hips. "Let me show you what a bad bitch I am." He purred and Randy groaned as Wes reached down and started to fondle him under his boxers.

"Fuck.." Randy let his head hit the wooden head board behind him as Wes's slender fingers worked their way inside his boxers, locating his cock and stroking him just fucking perfectly.

Randy wrapped his arms around the smaller male, grabbing him under the ass before flipping him over and settling between Wes's splayed legs. He kissed him hungrily, deeply, grinding into him as Wes arched his hips up at him. It was heated and both just needed some goddamn friction.

-xx-

Jeff got his special toys out of the bag as he watched Adam take off his clothes. "Do you think it was wise of Matt to let Wes go off with Randy?"

Adam pushed his pants down and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "He shouldn't have told you. Ugh. This isn't 'worry about Wes getting raped by Orton' time. It's 'fuck Adam in the ass with sex toys' time."

Jeff nodded as he sat down on the bed. "Wes'll like it if he gets raped anyhow." He shrugged, reaching out to Adam. "Cum to Papa, Adam." He said with a crooked grin and wiggling fingers.

Adam slouched. "Don't do that. I'm not calling you Daddy."

"Right... that's Jay. Forgot." Jeff groaned as Adam's pants hit him in the face. "Throw the thong next time." He muttered under the pants.

-xx-

Randy laid back on his back as he watched Wes pull his boxers down. The raven-haired male crawled back up between Randy's legs, staring up at the larger man coyly as he took hold of his thick cock, stroking him slowly as he licked at the head.

"Teasing bitch.." Randy smiled. "Fuck.. you look so hott.. oh, yeah.."

Wes smiled before dragging his tongue over the head and licking down the shaft. Randy wet his lips and watched him. His pink tongue caressing a vein and making Randy's cock twitch in his hand. He let his hands go to Wes's hair, tangling in it as Wes let his lips mold over the head and down the shaft. He took him pretty far, gagging a bit before pulling back and wetting his lips.

"Bet you can't take this cock.." Randy panted, smiling leeringly at him.

"Bet you know nothing about me." He went back for more, sucking Randy a bit as he started to bob his head. He relaxed his throat, closing his eyes and savoring every inch of Randy that he could get down his throat as he took him deep. Wes held still for a moment and swallowed, his throat muscles contracting under the motion.

"Oh, shit.. I think you got Morrison beat."

Wes groaned. Had Morrison been with everybody?

Randy held to his black hair tightly, groaning his pleasure as Wes sucked him hungrily. Almost possessed. His little slurping, sucking, whiny noises driving Randy crazy as he brutalized his own throat on Randy's cock. His throat was sure to be sore. Randy was shocked it wasn't a bloody raw mess as it was.

"Oh, fuck.. suck it.. suck that dick.. goddamn.. take it.. fuck.." Randy pulled him off and flipped Wes over to his stomach, yanking his sleeping pants off before jerking him up by his hips.

Wes bit on his thumbnail. Waiting anxiously. He wanted it. He wanted it so damn bad and he didn't rightfully give a damn if he was prepped or not. It'd be fine if it hurt. He felt the bed dip and then again a moment later, a look back had showed him Randy getting something out of his bag. Randy placed his hands on Wes's cheeks, spreading him apart before going in for a quick lick. That shudder and whimper he got from the smaller man made his cock ache all the more and he was fucking going insane every second that he wasn't inside him.

"Please.. Randy.. uhm.." Wes moaned as he felt Randy's tongue circling his pucker before sucking on the skin around it. Eating his ass, digging nails into his asscheeks. Things he'd fantasied about Randy doing to him so many times.

Randy pulled back and poured the baby oil into his hand before rubbing it between Wes's cheeks. Wes bit his fingers as he felt two large fingers be shoved inside of him. Randy wiggled the digits apart, stretching Wes's walls before fucking them in and out of him.

"Oh, god.. please.. fuck me.. need your cock.. now.. please.. fuck me hard.. wear me out.."

Randy growled and withdrew his fingers, getting up on the bed on his knees behind Wes and aiming his cock at his slickened entrance. Wes tasted his own blood as he felt Randy push that big cock all the way inside him. He had bit into his fingers, but he didn't care. It was painful as it stretched him and was just fucking perfect.

"Fuck.. such a good little bitch.. you look good on my cock.." Randy groaned as Wes wiggled back into him, urging him on. He took hold of his hips as he started to thrust, going deeper every once in a while.

Wes looked over and saw himself in a mirror, bent over and being fucked by his obsession. Randy was fucking him hard and it was gorgeous. It was rough and vigorous and what he always dreamed it would be. Wes squirmed, raising up to his hands and tossing his hair back. His back arched and his fingers clawed at the sheets as he licked the blood off his lips.

"Uhm.. harder.. pound me.. oh, fuck.." He let out a feral growled scream. His lips curling up in a almost look of agony and his teeth bared.

Randy ran his hands up his back, grabbing onto his shoulders. He imaged the looks on his face. The sounds he was making was like music to his ears. Randy pulled out and yanked Wes down to his back, holding his ankles and spreading his legs as he shoved back in. He watched Wes under him, writhing, growling and shouting for more. His nails clawing at Randy's arms in desperation. The black make-up around his eyes smudged and wearing off.

Wes watched Randy through half-lidded eyes. Watching his muscles bulge under his movements, tanned skin glistening with sweat and the look of determination on Randy's face as he fucked him through the mattress. Sexy. Sinful. Fucking gorgeous.

"Please.. please.. touch me.. want.." Wes trailed off in a whimper as Randy's fingers ghosted along his shaft, teasing him before taking a hold of his cock and stroking him hard and fast as he increased his pace. Pounding into the smaller man and loving how Wes arched his hips up into his.

They came at almost the same time. Wes crying out as he spilled out on Randy's hand and Randy filling him full as Wes's muscles contracted around his dick, milking him. And they laid there a moment, till Randy rolled over and Wes scooted up to sit with his back against the head board as he pulled the sheet up around him. Randy looked over, stealing a glance at the raven-haired male as Wes buried his face in the sheet, giggling.

-xx-

Later Randy lay asleep on his side as Wes answered a text from Jeff.

_So..? HowWasIt?_

_How was what?_ Wes sent back and a reply came back shortly.

_IKnowYou _

Wes almost snorted. He could imagine Jeff smirking. _I fucked him silly. _He typed with a smile.

_Yeah, AdamWasAlreadySilly.. ButIFuckedHim anyway_

Wes giggled and texted goodnight before snuggling down in the bed. He thought maybe he should go back to the couch.. but eh, he was too tired and worn out to move. Maybe Randy would regret it when the morning brought him a hangover and he was more sobered up.. but Wes didn't care. He wouldn't have changed a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>It wasn't supposed to take that long to post! But there was unnecessary drama &amp; then my internet messed up.. so.. but eh.. In 'Cotton Candy' Wes was a security guard, but I took him out of that profession. It doesn't fit him. At one point, I swear, I thought I had his history figured out, but I tossed it. I wasn't happy w it. Maybe one day I'll give him a better backstory. Doesn't matter much here, this was smut &.. yeah. I kept some of who inspired him's traits that may change if/when I ever decide to use Wes again. They don't like needles. & Randy seemed worried about Jeff, not b/c he's afraid or anything, but out of respect to his friends... Yeah, let's go w/ that ;D Also, I claim no knowledge of anybody liking rubber duckies.. Wes does. But that's him :P Okay, that's done. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, read, faved, even alerted (haha). It always makes me feel awesome, xD.**


End file.
